


【狮医】 Bad Romance

by MinutesToMidnight



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight
Summary: 一对死对头先结婚后恋爱的故事





	【狮医】 Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，绝对不坑（虽然已经坑了半年）

ABO设定，狮子alpha，医生omega，已经标记并结婚设定。  
cp:狮医 LionXDoc

Summary:Olivier既然标记了Gustave，就得负责满足他发情期的任何生理需求。

 

“混蛋，轻一点！”  
“小混蛋，你就是这么对我负责的?”  
“再深一点……别碰前列腺！”  
……医生用它含糊不清的法国口音毫不留情地咒骂着自己的丈夫，Olivier Flament，那个和自己酒后乱性还标记自己的混蛋。他似乎把自己最暴躁的一面好无保留地给了这个疯狂爱慕自己的年轻人，不，已经成为他丈夫的年轻人。他一边享受着Olivier温柔的抽插一边又语无伦次地指责着他，和平时那个有教养又温柔的医生相比简直判若两人。

“你骂你的，我做我的。  
”Olivier带着绅士般的微笑在Gustave小腹上落下一个轻吻，满意地享受着身下人后穴的包裹和吮吸，他把脸埋在Gustave的颈窝里，吐出的温热气息令他的好医生发出一阵满足的战栗。  
“不过还是省点体力吧，我亲爱的丈夫。”Olivier吻上身下人柔软的耳廓，带着坏笑轻轻撕咬了一下，进入得更深。“可别累坏了。”  
Gustave在他合法丈夫的身下，沉浸于信息素结合的甜美气息中，发出阵阵好听的低吟，难耐地扭动身体迎合着Olivier的挺动。  
“我根本不喜欢他。他标记了我，就得对我的生理需求负责。”意乱情迷间Gustave这样想。  
“自大的小子，我才不会喜欢他，一点都不。”

 

喜欢他的男人，爱他的男人，爱他爱得病态的男人，把他压在身下狠狠地操着，发情的身体里涌动的热浪让Gustave失去了判断力，他讨厌他，可他恨他么？也许吧，可他管不了这些了，他现在只想让狮子粗长的性器狠狠贯穿自己，好让自己彻底摆脱这令人发狂的空虚和空虚之中无尽的欲望。  
狮子把他的医生死死压在柔软的床上，他们四肢纠缠在一起，疯狂的进出和疯狂的迎合让情欲暴风骤雨般袭来，把他们都带到了最高点。他们几乎是同时射了出来，医生带着沉重的喘息射在了Olivier的小腹上，而随着一声低吼，年轻的丈夫也把自己的爱悉数灌进了爱人的生殖腔。  
“Bonne nuit， mon coeur. ”①

经历了一场疯狂的性事之后他的omega已经带着满足的微笑沉沉睡去了，只是双手还还抵在alpha丈夫健硕的胸肌上，好像是原本打算事后和他划清界限似的。  
“可惜你没那个能耐了，Gustave。”

Olivier把他的医生横抱在怀中，走向浴室，一个好丈夫当然要负责把从解决爱人的生理需求到清洁身体的一条龙服务毫无差错地做到最好。浴缸里 ，他让怀中的医生枕着他宽厚的臂膀，靠着他结实的胸膛，以确保没有任何东西能够惊扰他难得的美梦。他偶尔还会皱着眉头发出一两声闷哼，不过他马上就因Olivier轻柔的吻和爱抚重新平静下来，整个浴室只剩下令人安心的水流声和医生平稳的呼吸。  
Olivier知道明天医生一旦醒来就会恢复那冷冰冰的态度和淡漠的语气，但他认为这并不代表Gustave真的不爱他。  
他只是讨厌他。

 

“我是个自大狂”  
“我曾经间接害死了他的同事”  
“God damn I 'm in love with him.”  
“我甚至趁虚而入在他醉酒时标记了他。我咬破他的腺体，卡在他的生殖腔成了结，我们结合得是那么完美。”  
“但没关系。”  
“我会好好对他负责，就像吉尔斯要求的那样。”  
“我会用接下来的一辈子来赎罪。”  
“如果他恨我，我将提供给他所有我能提供的，供他复仇的机会。”  
“我就在他身边，每分每秒，每时每刻，怎么报复我都行，我是个混蛋，对他来说我死有余辜。”

I WANT YOU LOVE AND WANT YOUR REVENGE.  
I WANT YOU LOVE AND ALL YOUR LOVER'S REVENGE.

可Gustave不会这么做。  
他带着厌恶的表情却默许了两人的婚姻。  
他如果恨他就不会给他任何机会，他会把那场酒后乱性直接当成强奸来处理。  
可他没有。  
谁叫他只是讨厌他呢?  
HE JUST WRITES A BAD ROMANCE WITH HIM.  
WHAT A BAD ROMANCE.

注①:晚安，我的心肝。


End file.
